Problem: Solve for $q$. $ \dfrac{3}{5} = \dfrac{q}{10} $ $q =$
Solution: Multiply both sides by ${10}$. $ {10} \times \dfrac{3}{5} = \dfrac{q}{10} \times {10} $ $ \dfrac{{10} \times 3}{5} = q $ $q = \dfrac{30}{5}$